


You're My Best Friend

by sweetiediqi



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Queen (Band) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiediqi/pseuds/sweetiediqi
Summary: A few minutes of Veronica going out gives John time to dig up something he never thought he’d dig up for a long time.
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Kudos: 1





	You're My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ra_chelB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ra_chelB/gifts).



> Hi everyone! Happy Valentine’s Day, hopefully you’ve all got someone special to share it with, or if you’re a fellow singleton like me (insert Single Ladies here), that you can pass the time somewhat well! Here’s a little fluff/angst of John and Veronica for the day. Without further ado, enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: slight mentioning of cheating, profanity, overall very fluffy!

As commercialised that Valentine’s Day was, as well as carrying completely unnecessary hassle just for a big teddy with a heart, some chocolate and flowers for the sake of it, they couldn’t resist not getting each other a nice little treat to pamper each other, plus there was never a time when flowers were not blooming in the kitchen or living room, all the cute decorations making it feel more homely. The little romantic dazes they’d be pulled into, a rose-tinted view of each other, even if it was just for a day, was oh so worth it, cooing sweet nothings into each other’s ears as they got about their time.

Yet, something felt a little odd about this particular Valentine’s day, one where Cupid seemed to miss John out while striking its arrows of love into couples of any age, race, gender or sexuality. To be fair, Veronica was used to this behaviour from John, she knew not to invade his space as such when he was a bit distant on some days, when his mind casted years back, when he was younger and a lot more naïve. Despite this however, she wondered why it struck him particularly on Valentine’s day, one where he spent a lot of time with her, still trying to repair cracks that had been sealed and sorted out ages ago.

He still felt immensely guilty for something she forgave him for longer prior than he cared to remember, how she hadn’t kicked him out or abandoned him on the spot then and there was an utter miracle, like every drop of rain that falls in the Sahara Desert says it all. She lived through all of his experiences with him, both of them somehow coming out of the other side alive, he wanted to repay her badly, but didn’t know how. 

He went down the meal path many a time, and to him it was a little overrated and tedious, as relieving the ordeal was at the end, seeing the satisfaction at her end, also not wanting to go for a walk or picnic in the park, cringing at the cliché if anything, as well as the image of the two of them attempting to clean up and rise from the ground, their age kicking them in the arse at unwanted times, as funny as it was to watch the other curse under their breath, it wouldn’t be worth doing their backs or legs in. 

He took to the studio basement in these times to try and talk some sense into himself, all the while trying and failing to not indulge in a ciggie or two, playing a metaphorical match of tug of war, his heart overruling his head. As he exhaled the smoke that seemed to take all of his pressures away, an idea crossed his head, one that he wouldn’t have considered allowing to go forth, let alone actually doing it, but as they say, better late than never to take a risk or two, and as minor as this was, John still deemed it a risk. 

He was taken out of his mini daydream by the sound of Veronica’s footsteps approaching him, the years they’d been together making each other memorise every little detail about each other. 

“You alright, love? Lunch is going to be ready in about half an hour.” She beckoned sweetly as she nursed a coffee, handing another to him in his favourite mug, him returning the favour with a kiss on her forehead after rising from his chair, Veronica tutting jokingly at the ashtray, to which he stuck his tongue out at her.

“Alright sweetness, but correct me if I’m wrong, I remember Cam needing something. I’ll take over lunch while you sort it out.” He affirmed, to which she went wide-eyed, remembering she’d forgotten to give something to him that he needed earlier in the week.

“Oh shit, cheers for reminding me love, completely went out of my mind! If you could help with lunch, that’d be lovely. See you in a bit!” She both swore at herself and jested at her clumsiness.

“Likewise, darling.” He echoed, waiting until there was no sign of life in the house, before rummaging through drawers to find his prize for the day, his big idea. Just before his knees would have started to give in, he found what he was so desperately searching for, smiling at the memory behind it.

“Well, I’ve not seen you in a long time, have I?”

-

“M’ back, love! Cam wasn’t in, trust me to go today of all days!” Veronica announced to what was seemingly an empty house, furrowing her eyebrows at a lack of response, so quiet you could hear a pin drop through the whole house, and was going to shout for John before being cut off by a sound. 

The piano in the front room was being played, the first few notes of a rather familiar ditty emerging, one that she would never dare forget, smiling at the memory of it without fail. There was a slight pause until the notes kicked in again, her beloved’s voice singing the words, the beautiful words he created, for her.

Although his voice was far from the level of a special friend of his, she couldn’t help but swoon at his attempt to sing along, hearing the song from the nucleus of an idea in his mind way back when, his voice less raspy, yet still the same questionable singing! He turned to hear her singing along, in exactly the same position she was in when she first heard it, his first little masterpiece. 

He then stopped, playing the song from the Bluetooth speakers, offering his hand to her.

“Care for a dance, sweetheart?” John voiced, smiling widely. 

“Obviously! To your first masterpiece too!” Veronica claimed. 

They swayed, twirled, hugged, giggled and kissed around the room as the song came to an end, everything around them had changed, as well as themselves, but the one thing that didn’t change was their love for each other. 

“Ronnie, I’ve got something important to tell you. I know I’ve told you it a million times, but it feels appropriate for today.” John cooed, cupping her cheek lovingly.

“What’d that be, my lovely Deaks?” Veronica gushed, a rose-red adorning her cheeks.

“You’re my best friend.”


End file.
